Flashback
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Michiru get punished for all the sins they've commited in their past. In order to save Michiru from it all Haruka has to give up something more important to her than her own life. HarukaMichiru
1. Prologue: They spun a web for me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the anime used in here. (although there are some made up characters in here! I do own them)

* * *

**Flashback**

prologue

_- they spun a web for me -_

* * *

Nehelenia _gone_. Paroah ninety _gone_. Galaxia _gone_. Along with all their problems. Along with all their worries. Along with everything that had anything to do with their mission and battle against evil forces. And for the first time in her life, Haruka was finally at peace.

A smile appeared on her face as she watched her lover practise on her violin. The beautiful sounds the instrument made echoed through the room. Haruka's eyes were closed as she listened to it. It was as if her past was flashing before her eyes on the tone of the music. But this time, everytime she would open her eyes everything would actually be over.

''You seem extremely focussed today, Ruka.'' A voice said causing Haruka to snap out of her thoughts and open her eyes. In front of her stood Michiru. She was no longer holding the violin. The tomboy hadn't even realized she had stopped playing. ''Something on your mind?''

''No,'' The blonde replied, pulling her lover closer. ''Nothing at all. Not anymore.'' And with that she closed the gap between them with a kiss.

----

Haruka's eyes flew open, sweat dripping down her face and covering her whole body. She was no longer lying in her bed. She was now standing in the middle of a burning land. Was she in hell?

''Haruka Tenoh. For you have sinned. You shall be punished.'' A feminine voice sounded.

The blonde tomboy turned around in shock, trying to find whoever it was who was talking to her. ''Who's there?!''

''Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. Both of you shall be punished for your actions.'' The voice went on.

Haruka's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Michiru's name. ''What the hell are you talking about? Who the fuck are you to say those things, what actions, what punishment?!'' She tried her best to hide the fear she was feeling.

''You are crying. Calling out _her _name worried you. Why?'' The voice demanded to know.

''Crying?'' Haruka repeated. Slowly she moved her hand to her cheek. To her own surprisement she had actually started to cry. Why? This had to be a nightmare. She dropped her hand again and started to walk around in little circles, trying to find her attacker. Whoever this was, whatever was happening, this had to be a new enemy trying to confuse her.

Then after what seemed like hours she caught a shadow in the corner of her eye. Turning to face that shadow she suddenly was struck down by an unknown force. With a loud knock she landed on the ground, in the middle of the burning flames. She wanted to scream in pain but for some reasons the flames didn't seem to burn her. She didn't even feel them. ''What's going on?''

''You are neither asleep nor awake.'' The shadow started to move towards the now shaking blonde. ''Killing human beings, being willing to sarcifice yourselfs and others for a messiah you don't know. And even selling your soul to the devil to kill those who you call your companions. You and Michiru Kaioh truly must be punished.'' The voice said. The figure was now standing only a couple of meters from Haruka.

Haruka could finally see the person who had attacked her. It was a young girl with long blonde hair that almost reached her ankles. Her eyes were pitch black and showed no emotion. She wasn't wearing any shoes, just a torn green dress with flower imprints. ''Yes. You shall be punished.'' She added.

''Who are you?'' Haruka's voice sounded shaky.

The girl smiled. ''My name does not matter to those who are about to die.''

''Die?'' Haruka repeated. She clenched her fists. She had to do something about this girl and quickly. It wasn't her own life she was worrying about but Michiru's. That girl had mentioned punishing both of them. She immidiately raised her henshin. ''Uranus power make up!''

There was a flash of light that blinded the young girl for a moment. And when the darkness came to again Haruka was gone. In front of her now stood Sailor Uranus. One of the sailor senshi serving the future king and queen. ''How impressive.'' The girl said with a small smile on her lips.''Truly impressive.''

''I don't care who you are!'' Uranus screamed. ''I won't let you touch Michiru even if it costs me my life!'' With that she run towards the blonde girl. She tried to land a few punched first but the girl easily dodged them. In fact, she was almost dancing around Uranus' fists.

''Stand still you annoying brat!'' Uranus gave it another try, this time kicking towards the girl as well. Once again she managed to move her way around Uranus' attacks. This went on for a couple more minutes until Uranus was out of breath and unable to get closer to the girl. ''What the hell are you?''

''I don't understand. You keep attacking me although you know you can't win. You know you are going to die and yet you fight. You are truly amazing.'' The girl bowed, surprising Uranus. ''I truly envy you. And for that I shall tell you my name. It's Clarissa.''

''Clarissa...'' Uranus repeated. She could feel her power drain. The blonde senshi knew it would be a matter of time before she'd transform back and lose all of her remaining powers. ''Fine then.'' She raised her hand up in the air. ''WORLD...'' She smirked. ''SHAKING!'' An orange ball of energy formed above her which now moved towards the blonde girl in front of her with lightening speed.

''Yes. Truly amazing.'' Clarissa said. And with that said she caught Uranus' attack in mid-air and threw it back at the senshi.

Uranus' went wide eyed. She wanted to jump aside but it was already too late. Her own attack struck her with full force, blowing her right through a stone wall. Before landing on the ground she had already transformed back into her old self.

Clarissa shook her head and walked towards Haruka who was trying her best to remain consciousness. ''Lying on the ground like an inflated doll. How sad. Yes. Truly sad you are.'' The girl spoke, falling on her knees and stroking Haruka's head, playing with a couple of strands of her hair. ''Not many people come here. Not many people anger the gods as much as you and Michiru Kaioh have.''

She paused for a moment, looking straight into Haruka's emerald eyes. She could clearly see the anger and pain in the tomboy's eyes. ''None of the people send here have ever fought me this much as you. And even though you are fighting to remain alive. You fight for _her. _Not yourself.''

''Mi-chiru...'' Haruka cried, clenching her fists while facing the ground beneath her. If only she could get up and fight. If only her body would work with her. She could let this girl just kill her.

''I won't kill Michiru Kaioh. I don't want to anymore. I won't kill you either.'' Clarissa said. She placed her hand on Haruka's back, healing the wound she had caused earlier. ''I'm going to make a deal with you. If you agree. I will forgive Michiru Kaioh's sins and will make you pay.''

''Whatever you want. I'll do it.'' Haruka hissed. She slowly got up, feeling a lot better because of Clarissa's healing.

''Ten times you get to use that henshin wand of yours. You already used it once so now it's nine times.'' Clarissa whispered into Haruka's ear. ''With each transformation you'll lose a precious memory of you beloved.''

''What the hell are you talking about, I haven't lost a....'' Haruka went wide eyed. Immidiately she fell down on her knees. Her whole body was shaking in horror. ''I can't....ca-can't r-remember....'' She started, looking at Clarissa with a helpless look in her eyes. Like a little child who just lost everything. ''I can't remember how I met Michiru!'' Haruka was now crying. Unable to stop.

''Yes.'' Clarissa replied. For some reason seeing Haruka cry made her heart feel weird. Weird in a way she couldn't explain. ''After the tenth transformation you'll completely have forgotten about Michiru Kaioh.''

''P-please....'' Haruka looked at Clarissa with an empty look in her eyes while tears kept flowing down her cheeks. ''Give it back. Give it.... give me back my memory.''

''I can't. Once forgotten it can never be remembered. That's the law of the gods.''

''Fuck the gods!'' Finding strenght in her desperate feelings of fear Haruka stood up, raising her fist and finally landing a punch on Clarissa. ''Give it back! Give it back!'' She screamed while throwing herself on the blonde girl. She was now sitting on top of Clarissa and kept hitting the young girl in her face. Clarissa's and her own blood covered her hands. ''Give it back! You crazy fuck! Give it back!''

----

''Give it back!'' Haruka yelled.

''Haruka! Haruka! Stop it! Haruka!'' A familiar voice screamed causing Haruka to snap out of her thoughts. Bend over her stood Michiru with a worried look on her face. ''Thank god. You were screaming in your sleep. What's wrong, a nightmare?''

_Remember. Try to remember. It had to be a nightmare. It had to be. Remember! Remember goddammit! When did I meet her for the first time?! How did I meet her?! _Haruka closed her eyes. ''Michiru....''

The aqua haired girl smiled sadly. ''I'm here Ruka. Whatever it was. I'm here now. It's okay.'' She put her arms tight around her lover who was close to breaking down.

Haruka rested her head on her lover's shoulder. How long would it be until this would be a memory as well?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**I'm planning on actually finishing this story. I've already started on the first chapter. So please review and let me know what you think of it so far!**


	2. Chapter 1: Today didn't happen

Disclaimer: Nope. Still the same as last time. Don't own the anime nor characters.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chapter one

- _today didn't happen -_

* * *

''Clarissa. You didn't kill them. Is there a reason for you to disobey my orders.'' A tall man dressed in a black coat stod in front of the blonde girl. She couldn't see his eyes but she was very well aware of his anger. ''Well?''

The blonde girl bowed down to the man in front of her. ''I punished them both in a worse way than death.''

''Oh?'' The man's voice sounded curious.

Clarissa smiled a bit. ''Killing them would relieve their pain. It wouldn't be fair to suffer just a small amount of despair. Those who've angered the gods must suffer. For every transformation Haruka Tenoh makes she'll lose a precious memory of her beloved.''

''I know that.'' The man interupted. ''But how will this effect Michiru Kaioh, you must punish her as well.''

Clarissa stood up again. Obviously angering the man in front of her by lacking the respect to stay bowed for her superior. ''I did punish both of them. After the tenth transformation Haruka Tenoh will completely have forgotten about Michiru Kaioh. If that were to happen both will be left heartbroken. Haruka's punishment will be over after the tenth tranformation and that's when Michiru's punishment begins. She'll have to live without her lover.''

''And what comes of Haruka after the tenth transformation and losing her memories?'' The man now asked.

''Nothing. She knows she forgot something. She will feel that something in her life is missing. But she'll never know what it was.'' Came the reply. She wanted to continue her explaination before the man in front of her asked the question she already knew he was going to ask. ''I've created ten warriors. They're not strong but they'll need the sailor senshi to defeat them. I've created them for that purpose only. Haruka will have to tranform and fight along the side of her friends. And therefor lose a memory.''

The man sighed. ''I still prefer things easier. Like simply killing them. But this could be rather fun to watch. But know this Clarissa. If Haruka Tenoh hasn't transformed for the tenth time after three months. I will send you back to hell for your own sins. And then I'll kill Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh myself.''

''Yes. I know.'' Clarissa replied, still not betraying any sign of emotion.

------

Michiru sat down on the couch, staring at her hands with a worried look plastered on her face. ''I'm worried about Haruka. She didn't sleep at all last night and now she refuses to eat. Something's troubling her but she doesn't want to tell me.''

The green haired woman took a sip from her tea. ''It isn't something to worry about much Michiru. We only defeated Galaxia three weeks ago. She's probably having nightmares of what happened. It isn't uncommon. Usagi told me she still had nightmares of the senshi dying in her arms.''

''I know.'' The aqua haired girl whispered. She was still looking down at her own hands, unable to face her friend. She still felt guilty after all for killing Pluto and Saturn in order to fool Galaxia.

As if reading her mind Setsuna stood up and walked towards her younger friend. Slowly she placed an arm around Michiru and sat down next to her. Then, when Michiru still wouldn't face her, she placed her hand under Michiru's chin and forced her to look her into her eyes. ''We knew. That's why we let you strike us. You know that. We hold no grudge against you two.''

''I know that's true but,'' Michiru paused. ''It was in vain. We couldn't beat Galaxia and for that we killed you. We betrayed you for nothing!''

Setsuna smiled. ''Forget about it. If you're this worried about it then imagine Haruka's guilt. Maybe she really did have a nightmare about that day.''

''No,'' came the reply. ''That's not it. Because when she woke up she wouldn't stop asking me to tell her over and over again how we met. It was like she tried to hold onto that memory for some reason.''

''Memory loss?'' Setsuna wondered. ''Impossible. If she suffered from amnesia she would've forgotten more than just that.''

Michiru looked down again. ''I don't know whether she forgot or just wanted to hear but,'' There was another pause. ''She kept crying and shaking. I didn't know what to do.''

''You should go to her. Try to talk about your own feelings before trying to help her. If you show her it's nothing to feel ashamed of, if you let her know you are scared too then maybe she'll...'' Setsuna was cut off by a beeping sound. Both women knew that sound all too well. It came from their communicators. They used to use it all the time when a youma appeared.

The senshi of time pressed a button and suddenly Rei's face appeared on the little screen in the right corner. ''Yes?''

''A youma-like woman appeared at Sakura square. Makoto and the other are already there. I'm on my way. Please hurry.'' Rei explained quickly. It was obvious she was running while talking to them.

''W-wait...'' Michiru said before Rei had the time to hang up. ''Haruka went to Makoto. Is she there as well?''

''Yes.'' Rei replied. With that the screen turned black again.

Setsuna put the communicator in her pocket and turned to face Michiru. ''Shall we go then?''

''I thought it was over.'' Michiru whispered. ''I thought we could finally lead a normal life now.''

------

Sailor Jupiter, Venus and Mercury were lying on the ground. Only Sailor Moon was still standing and trying to lay an attack on the woman in front of her. ''Hahahaha!'' The woman laughed, dancing around Sailor Moon's attacks. ''This is child's play. I can't believe my powers are wasted on fools like you.'' With that she raised her hand in the air. Above her formed a black ball of energy. ''Catch this. Princess.''

She threw the ball of energy towards Sailor Moon who suddenly found herself unable to move or jump away.

''Usagi!'' Haruka yelled. Until now she'd been standing in the shadows, watching the fight and praying for the senshi to win. She quickly ran towards the senshi of the moon and pushed her away.

The woman's attack hit a building behind them, causing a huge explosion of stone and sand.

When everything calmed down again Haruka found herself lying on top of Usagi. During the impact of that woman's attack Sailor Moon had tranformed back into her old self. ''Are you okay, Usagi?''

''Mmmh?'' The blonde princess murmured, slowly opening her eyes. ''What's wrong?''

''We're being attacked.'' Haruka explained.

Usagi smiled sadly and placed a hand on the tomboy's cheek. ''I know that Haruka. But why aren't you fighting? Why aren't you helping?'' It hadn't been until now that Usagi finally saw the fearful look in Haruka's eyes. She could even feel the senshi of the wind tremble above her. Haruka was scared. But why? It couldn't be she was scared of such a simple youma. Right?

''I forgot my henshin wand.'' Haruka lied. Before she could say anything else she could hear the woman walk up to them.

''Enough talking. If you're not going to fight I'm going to kill you. I hate boring humans.'' She raised her hand once more to create a new attack.

Above her Usagi saw how Haruka closed her eyes. As if to say she was giving up. Would Haruka rather die than to fight? How unlike the Haruka Tenoh she knew.

_''Whatever you want. I'll do it.'' I said to her._

_''Ten times you get to use that henshin wand of yours. You already used it once so now it's nine times. With each transformation you'll lose a precious memory of you beloved.''_

_''What the hell are you talking about, I haven't lost a....'' I felt my whole body go numb the moment I realized I had forgotten something truly important. Deep inside of my heart it felt like some part of my heart was ripped away from me. And then it hit me. ''I can't....ca-can't r-remember....'' I knew what I had forgotten._

''Haruka!'' Usagi yelled, slapping the tomboy across her face. ''Get off of me! I'll fight!''

Haruka didn't move. She had lost the power and the will to do anything. She could feel how Usagi pushed her away. She could even see Usagi stand up and run towards the woman who was attacking them. Deep inside of her heart she knew she had to help. She knew she had to stand up. But she was afraid to do so. She didn't want to lose another memory of Michiru. After all, what precious memory would she lose next?

''Aaaah!'' She could hear Usagi scream in pain. Immidiately she woke up from her thoughts to see what was happening. In front of her lay Usagi in a puddle of her own blood. She was still breathing but she needed medical attention fast.

''Humanbeings are so incredibly sad.'' The woman spoke. She walked straight past Haruka as if to say she knew she wasn't a problem. ''I shall kill you and put you out of your misery. Princess.''

The woman was about to strike Usagi for the second time but stopped when she felt Haruka stand up behind her. She smirked and turned her head to look at the tomboy. ''Ah. So you decided to use those useless legs of yours. Shall I break them for you?''

''Clarissa send you. Didn't she? You don't have to punish my friends in order to get to me. I won't let you hurt my princess. I vowed to give my life for her. I can't let this get to me. I don't care anymore.''

The woman blinked a couple of times before putting a hand through her long silver hair. ''Whahahahaha!'' She laughed. ''If that's true,'' She pointed at Haruka. ''Then why are you shaking?''

The senshi of the wind swallowed hard, trying to get her body to work with her. She never knew fear could be such a strong emotion. ''Uranus.....'' She whispered. Her troath was dry all of a sudden, her heart racing. And then she finally raised her henshin wand with closed eyes. _I'm sorry Michiru. _''.....Planet power make up!''

The silver haired woman was blinded by the white lights surrounding her. This was the moment she had been waiting for. This was literally the moment she was made for.

When the lights disappeared again, revealing the senshi of the wind, Sailor Uranus she started to sincerely smile. ''I'm so glad.'' She said. ''The despair written over your face. Is the most beautiful thing in the world. I wouldn't want to die to another face.''

''W-what?'' Sailor Uranus had no idea what she was talking about. Weren't they going to fight?

The silver haired woman lay her hand on her chest. ''Don't think the others will be as nice as me.''And then she shot an energy blast through her own heart. Blood spattered around, even covering Sailor Uranus who stood there, staring at the dead body in horror.

As the woman's body fell down to the ground Uranus could see another memory fall along with her. The woman landed on the ground without hardly making a sound. And a few seconds later her body disappeared into green light.

''Haruka!'' Suddenly a voice yelled.

The blonde tomboy didn't even hear it. Instead of turning around to face Michiru and the two other senshi she fell to her knees and transformed back. She couldn't cry. Not anymore. All she could do was stare at the place the woman was lying a couple of seconds ago. What had she forgotten?

''Haruka,'' Michiru placed her hands on Haruka's shoulder. ''Are you alright, was the youma defeated?''

''Yes.'' Came the reply. ''Everything's okay now.''

For some reason Michiru knew nothing was okay at this point. Before she could ask she heard Setsuna call out to her. Saying Usagi and the other senshi needed to go to a hospital as soon as possible or else they'd bleed to death.

-----

Clarissa was sitting on a black stone, staring into a pool of water beneath her. She had been able to watch the fight through the water. She slowly placed a hand on her heart. Were the gods suppossed to feel like this? Was she really suppossed to feel remorse for what she'd done. After seeing Haruka break down the first time she had wanted to take away all the pain she caused.

Maybe she should've just killed Haruka and Michiru from the beginning. No human being could survive this much suffering before going completely insane. ''It will soon be over. Trust me. Eight more times and you'll be released from your pain.''

She gazed at the black ceiling of the cave. ''Whatever that means.''

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Everyone, thanks a lot for your reviews! This chapter was really hard for me to write simply because I suck at 'battles'. But I tried my best to make it look real. I tried to put myself in Haruka's shoes and wonder what I'd do if I would lose my memories. I'd probalby go insane because I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. Hopefully I managed to portray her emotions well.


	3. Chapter 2: Caught in the middle

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chapter two

_- caught in the middle -_

* * *

Haruka was still asleep when Michiru went out for groceries. She didn't really need anything but she simply had to get out of the house for a bit. A sigh escaped her lips when she reached a huge flower field. Michiru just stood there for a moment, staring at the beauty around her. She even managed to forget about her problems. But feeling the wind play with her hair and her dress immidiately brought her back to the real world.

A world she didn't understand anymore. One moment everything was perfect and the next her whole world broke down. She didn't even know what was wrong. Haruka refused to talk to her about her dreams.

''Hello there.'' Suddenly a voice sounded causing Michiru to turn around.

In front of her stood a blonde hair girl. She was wearing a green dress and seemed to be wearing no shoes at all. Where did she come from all of a sudden? Michiru never heard or even felt her coming up to her. Not only that but Michiru felt a little uncomfortable with the girl's presence. ''Hello.'' She replied. She didn't want to make herself look too suspicious by standing there staring at the girl.

''I didn't know other people knew about this field.'' The girl spoke. ''It's so nice and quiet here. Isn't it? It's so different from home.''

''Yes. That's very true.'' The aqua haired girl nodded. Her body was still tense.

The blonde girl suddenly sat down in the grass with a smile on her face that could've fooled Michiru. Until now the girl hadn't opened her eyes yet. Michiru wondered if the girl was maybe blind. ''My name is Michiru Kaioh. What's your name?''

''Clarissa.'' Came the reply. And then finally the blonde opened her eyes only to reveal pitch black eyes.

Michiru quickly stepped back. ''Who are you really?''

''Clarissa.'' The girl repeated. ''I don't have a fancy last name like you. Just Clarissa.''

''Let me rephrase that question. What do you want from me?''

Clarissa giggled and fell down on her back, staring at the clear blue sky above her. ''Nothing. You just happened to be at a place I am as well. Not everything has a deeper meaning behind it. How's Haruka doing?''

''Excuse me?'' This girl knew Haruka?! ''She's fine.'' Michiru lied. She wanted to know how much the girl knew and if she could even be of some help figuring out what was wrong with her lover. In front of her she could see how Clarissa shrugged.

''I'm glad to hear that. I thought she might've killed herself already. I haven't seen her in a while.''

Michiru clenched her fists. Who was this girl to talk about Haruka like that? ''Who the hell do you think you are? Where did you meet Haruka? And are you responsible for whatever is happening to her?!''

Clarissa sat up again, staring at the aqua haired senshi in front of her. Slightly surprised by the fact Haruka hadn't told Michiru about their deal yet. Humanbeings really were a strange kind. ''Although I am not allowed to lie I can just deny that answer to you. Right?'' She yawned a bit. ''Haruka and I just met a couple of days ago.''

''What did you do to her?'' Michiru tried again.

Clarissa seemed annoyed by this point. She slowly got up, her eyes never leaving Michiru. ''Nothing you can stop that's for sure. Michiru Kaioh.'' The moment those words were spoken sudden a loud noise could be heard around them. Michiru looked up at the sky which had been blue just a few seconds ago. Now it had turned grey. And before she knew it, it started to rain now hard on her.

She quickly looked back at Clarissa who was obviously responsible for this sudden change. But where Clarissa just had been standing was now nothing but an empty spot.

Michiru closed her eyes for a moment. She had been foolish. She should've tranformed into sailor Neptune the moment she had seen Clarissa's eyes. She took the communicator from her pocket. She had to ask Setsuna if she knew something about a Clarissa who was able to manipulate atleast the wheather.

Before she could press the button though the communicator was shot from her hand by a ray of lighting.

She went wide eyed in realization. Clarissa never left or disappeared. In shock she looked up. And yes, above her flew Clarissa. She was surrounded by lighting that also protected her from the rain. ''I need to speed things up a little!'' She yelled. It was hard to hear what she was saying because of all the noise of thunder around them.

''I don't want to die!'' Clarissa added before firing another ray of lighting.

Michiru ducked away and raised her henshin as quickly as she could. But once again Clarissa had gotten to her faster. The henshin wand was blown out of her hand by lighting and broke in half in mid air.

_Impossible!_ In all her years of fighting that henshin never managed to break. Setsuna once told her it was impossible.

-----

When Haruka woke up the sun was already about to set. A yawn escaped her lips. This had been the first night she managed to sleep soundly. No nightmares. She expected to atleast have some guilt-filled dreams about Usagi and the other senshi ending up in the hospital. It seemed to was even too tired for that.

She could still remember it clearly. Haruka had been in a half awake state back then. She could hear the senshi scream and talk. She could even see them fight the silver haired demon. But she wasn't able to move because of her stupid fear.

''Finally awake. I thought I'd have to wait until for ever to see those beautiful eyes again.'' A all too familiar voice started. Haruka didn't have to bother to look up to know who it was.

''What do you want, Clarissa?'' She asked although she couldn't care less. This stupid godlike girl had ruined her perfect life enough already. Whatever reason brought her here couldn't mean anything but bad news.

Clarissa stepped away out of the shadow, slightly disappointed. ''It's no fun if my presence doesn't surprise you. Talking about presence,'' She paused for a moment. Haruka could see an somewhat evil smile form on the girl's lips. ''Missing someone?''

It hadn't been until now Haruka realised Michiru wasn't here when she woke up. She hadn't heard the tv or violin either. She went wide eyed. ''You and I made a deal to leave her out of it. I've transformed and lost my memories. I'm paying for my sins. You said,''

Clarissa smirked. She loved the desperate tone in Haruka's voice. It made her heart skip a beat. For some reason Haruka made her feel alive and human again. ''I kept my end of the deal as well. Haruka. Don't fret about it. She's at a save place.''

''.she?'' Haruka pressed. She wanted to get up from the bed but her body refused. Clarissa must've have some power over her or something. ''Goddammit. You want me to turn into sailor Uranus. I'll do it! I'll lose a freaking memory but...''

''I do want that. Yes.'' Clarissa closed her eyes for a moment. When she was like this she could've fooled anyone into believing she was a normal young girl. But when they opened again you could see her true nature. A monster that lusted for pain. ''I've brought her to the place we first met. You've got seven tranformations left. The eight one will mean losing everything.''

''Where we first met?'' Haruka wondered out loud. She clenched her fists trying to break free from Clarissa's hold. ''That dream. That burning place? I don't know where that is.''

''You'll find it after defeating my nine warriors. If you still remember why you're fighting by then.'' Came the reply.

''Nine warriors?!'' The tomboy yelled. All of a sudden she was able to move again. Immidiately she jumped up, ready to attack the blonde girl. ''I've only got eight freaking transformations!''

''Seven.'' Clarissa corrected the senshi of the wind. ''The last one doesn't count because that's when you lose your memories completely.''

Haruka run towards the girl, raising her fist as she went. But before she could even land a punch Clarissa had disappeared into nothingness once again. ''Good luck. Haruka Tenoh.''

---

Slowly she opened her eyes. Everything was still a big blur. After blinking and squeezing her eyes a couple of times she could finally see where she was. Michiru was sitting in a big iron cage. Everything around here existed out of rocks and never ending flames.

''Where am I? What am I doing here? Who brought me here? What happened?'' A male voice sounded.

Michiru turned her head to face a man dressed in black. His eyes had a dark red color and his hair was as black as the clothes he was wearing. He was a handsome man if not fearsome at the same time. Michiru couldn't help it but shiver upon watching him move towards her. ''What?'' She finally asked.

''That's what you were wondering. Weren't you?'' The man said. He stopped in front of Michiru and bend down to his knees. His red and empty eyes were now staring right into Michiru's deep blue ones. ''You're very pretty. I can understand why that blonde senshi treasures you so much.''

''Haruka...'' The aqua haired girl whispered. First that Clarissa girl and now him. What had Haruka even done to them?

The man forced a smile. ''Ah yes. That's her name. Haruka.''

Michiru wanted to ask something but being so close to this man made it impossible for her to even open her mouth. All she could do was stare at him as slowly the life in her eyes drained.

''Such a beautiful girl. You are too pretty to be a human. Why not be a god?'' He asked, putting his hand through the bars of her cage and placing it on her cheek. Michiru could feel the cold of his hand on her but it didn't do anything to her. No reaction. All she felt was all her worries slowly being pulled away from her. ''Wouldn't you like to be a goddess? My beautiful Michiru Kaioh.''

The aqua haired girl opened her mouth to reply but instead she suddenly felt his lips pressed against her own. The cage surrounding her had disappeared all of a sudden. All there was left was her and that man.

She wanted to pull away or atleast push him off of her. _She wanted....._

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Why was she there again?

What had she been worried about?

His hands pulled Michiru even closer. She just let it happen and gave in to the kiss. She didn't feel any heat inside. She didn't even feel any cold. In fact, she didn't feel anything. All she could see was a vague image of a blonde woman disappear into the darkness.

**To be continued**

* * *

I just had to involve Michiru. This all had a good reason as well! So please be patient. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 3: Slept so long

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. No surprise there.

* * *

**Flashback**

chapter 3

_- Slept so long -_

* * *

''I love you so much Michi. I love you too Ruka. Let's stay like this forever. Let's.'' Clarissa's voice mused as if she was recalling a memory. Michiru just sat on the chair in the corner of the room. She just listened to the blonde goddess' voice. Her eyes were empty, betraying no sign of emotion or feeling. She could hardly feel anything at this point. Only the strange craving feeling in her chest.

Suddenly Clarissa jumped towards her, their faces just a few inches away. Michiru could feel the other's breathing on her face. ''Do you remember that? That's the first night you took Haruka to the beach. The day you promised you'd be together forever. I'm sure you remember.'' Clarissa pulled away again and twirled around the room a couple of times before coming to a stop again. ''I wonder if Haruka remembers.''

''Haruka...'' Michiru whispered. Why did hearing that name break her heart? Why did it sound so familiar?

''You know. She used her henshin wand eight times already and defeated my little army I send after her. Do you know what that means?'' The blonde went on. She smiled happily as she continued her dance. ''One more dance. Just one more time. One, one, one is the loneliest number.'' She sang.

Something snapped inside Michiru causing her to jump up with incredible speed and land on top of Clarissa who fell back to the stone ground. Michiru sat on top of her looking rather annoyed. ''Please. Clarissa. Shut the hell up. I'm having a headache and your bullshit isn't helping much either.''

''I wonder why Haruka fell in love with someone with such a bad behaviour. I see our master took care of all your human feelings you had left.''

Clarissa could feel Michiru's hands around her throat. At first the aqua haired girl didn't put much force in her attack but the moment Clarissa started laughing hysterically she literally tried to choke it out of the goddess.

''ENOUGH!'' Suddenly a voice yelled. Immidiately Clarissa stopped laughing and slowly got up. Michiru stood up, sighing. ''Both of you are behaving like beasts.'' He stepped closer to Michiru, brushing past the blonde girl. He put his cold hand on her cheek. ''If you have a problem with Clarissa I'll gladly kill her for you, my princess.''

Clarissa clenched her fists. Just a little while ago Michiru and Haruka had to be punished for their sins and now Michiru was some high and mightly princess of her master. Why was that girl so special? How she regretted only punishing the senshi of the wind.

Michiru simply shook her head. ''There's no need for that.''

---

Haruka was laying on the ground. The buildings around her had gotten destroyed during her fight with one of those warriors send by Clarissa. She never knew she could feel this much pain. Shew knew she had lost memories which she used to take for granted. Now, all she could remember was Michiru's beautiful face and how she had held her lover in her arms when she was crying. Crying for every memory she lost.

Slowly she put up her shaking hands. Michiru held those hands a long time ago. She didn't remember it but she just knew. Just like she knew Michiru was in danger. ''One more transformation...'' She whispered. How was she going to save Michiru now? If she tried to get closer to Clarissa and had to fight one more warrior it would mean she lost her whole reason for fighting in the first place.

How was she going to help someone she couldn't even remember?

''Hey you.'' A voice sounded. Haruka could hear footsteps next to her head. She looked aside for a while. Red heels betraying who was standing next to her. She gazed back at her hands.

The tomboy could hear the woman move and sit down next to her. ''Tough times.''

''What is it, Setsuna?'' Haruka asked. Her eyes growing colder every minute. ''You aren't here to help. I can tell that much.''

''You aren't doing much either.'' The green haired woman replied. ''But you're wrong. Even though this is your fight with the gods I'll still help. You and Michiru are my friends after all.'' After Michiru told her about Haruka's 'memory loss' she had done some investigating on her own. ''I'm not getting involved with your little war. Michiru is in danger though. I saw your future. It wasn't a happy one. Luckily for you the future changes all the time. Depending on the choices we make.''

''How do you know that telling me this isn't what you did in that very future you saw?''

Setsuna smiled a bit. ''Because I _did _help you in that particular future. That's why you died. All I can do now is give you some friendly advice. After that I'll walk away. In hope to see you again.''

''How nice.'' Haruka didn't even have to bother to sound sarcastic. ''Advice on how to kill every single one of those gods without turning into sailor Uranus.''

''Write it down Haruka. It's as simple as that. Write down why you are fighting, put the letter in your pocket and hope to reach for it before it's too late.'' The senshi of time spoke. She took Haruka's hands in her own. ''Get up Tenoh. This is not the end. Not yet. It's not like you to give up. You'll have to fight for her.''

''You don't know how it feels Setsuna. To lose everything that makes me what I am today.''

''You'll have to save her Haruka. You can make new memories together. But only if you get yourself together.'' She gently stroke Haruka's hands. ''Please.''

Haruka looked aside, staring right into Setsuna's eyes. ''I'm not as strong as everyone thinks. This one last memory. I want to hold on to it as long as possible. I can't let it go. I can't.''

''You'll have to let go. Eteocles is trying to seduce Michiru.''

Haruka went wide eyed and quickly sat up. She pulled away from Setsuna and placed her hands around Setsuna's shoulders. Tightly squeezing the elder woman. ''Who is Eteocles and what does he want with Michiru? All this to make me suffer?!''

Setsuna flinched in pain. ''Eteocles is what you would call a god. He intends to sleep with Michiru and force her to have his baby. That baby will be his ticket to heaven. When good and evil come together and join it is said you can get....''

''Wait.'' Haruka interrupted. ''Don't care. I thought he already was a god. Why does he want to get to heaven?''

''Did you ever pay attention during history?'' Setsuna sighed, pulling away from Haruka's grip. She could feel her shoulders burn. That would leave a mark. ''Eteocles was the son of another ancient greek. It's said that his father, Oedipus accidentally married his own mother after killing his father. Also by accident. They had four children. Two girls and two boys. One of them was Eteocles. He was born out of sin and will always be punished for it.''

''Well, sucks for him.''

''His mother killed herself after finding out she married her own son.'' Setsuna finished.

''And now he wants to rape Michiru to get to heaven?''

''No. He can't rape her. She has to consent to it.''

''She won't do that. Never. He can promise her anything he wants. Michiru will never cheat on me.'' Haruka hissed. The look in Setsuna's eyes causing her great distress.

Setsuna closed her eyes for a moment and got up. Slowly she dusted herself off. ''Yes she will. Not because he promises her the world and more. But because she'll want to. He turned her into a heartless goddess as well. Not like Clarissa. Different. She lost all her senses of right and wrong. She still remembers you. But not like you remember her. You're just a vague image on the background of her thoughts now. And at some point, you'll be nothing but an empty shadow.''

''Great. Just great. Fine... I'll transform. I'll be damned before that Eteocles gets to heaven. I still haven't given him a piece of my mind yet.'' Haruka also stood up from the ground.

---

''Haruka is coming.'' Clarissa whispered. ''She's angry. That time woman interfered with our punishment and now she's angry. Very, very angry.'' The blonde went on. She was sitting in the corner of the room, her back resting against the stone wall. In front of her sat Michiru. She was staring at Clarissa with her head resting in her hands. ''Very, very angry.''

''You're starting to get annoying again. Who's Haruka?'' Michiru wanted to know. Eteocles had left them alone a couple of hours ago. He said they had to start working together.

''He wants your baby.'' Clarissa mused.

''Haruka?''

The blonde giggled. ''No. Haruka is a female. I mean our master.''

''He can wish away until his body rots. I won't sleep with that man.'' Michiru replied. ''So who's this Haruka-female figure?''

Clarissa closed her eyes. She hated Michiru. But seeing the girl like this pained her as well. For some reason it reminded her of her own long forgotten past. ''Can I tell you a story, Michiru Kaioh?''

''No.'' Came the reply.

''It wasn't a retorical question. Sorry.'' Clarissa whispered.

_I could hear someone come up from behind me. I turn around to face a familiar aqua haired girl. I saw her before. In my dreams I believe. She was talking about some messiah and how she needed my help. _

_''You were holding back weren't you?'' She suddenly says to me. I'd like to think she's just a fan who believes I'm the guy of her dreams. But unfortunately my heart knows better. ''You didn't even break a sweat.'' She finishes._

_I smirk. ''What are you talking about?''_

_''I know all about you Haruka. May I ask you to model for one of my paintings. I'd like to draw you.''_

_She scares me. That girl actually scares me. Maybe because I know what will happen when I accept and give in. ''Pass.'' I reply and turn away from her. ''I'm not into that sort of thing.'' With that said I walk away. Part of me hoping I'd never see her again. Another part of me screaming to turn around._

''What a lame story.'' Michiru said although she somehow recognized this story from somewhere. ''Is it about you or something?''

Clarissa shook her head. ''It's how you first met Haruka. Officially. It's also the first memory she lost of you.'' She paused for a moment. Judging Michiru's reaction she knew she had hit a soft spot. ''Want to hear another story?''

Michiru hesitated for a moment. ''Yes, please.''

_It's already getting dark outside. I'd better head back before the gates close. I turn around to leave the premises. It hadn't been until now I noticed her presence. In front of me stands that scary aqua haired girl again. Maybe I should ask her name. Either that or I'll have to call security on her. ''You again.'' I manage to choke away the lump that has formed in my throat._

_''Haruka,'' She whispers my name. ''We need to talk.''_

_Yes we do indeed. But I won't admit it to her. Last night she saved me from some being she call a 'youma'. She got hurt during the first and I accepted something called a henshin wand. I took her home. Stupid, I know. How I regret doing that now. Should've just left her. No, wait. That's a lie. Anyway, afterwards we slept together. I don't know how it happened._

_I always thought it was bullshit when someone used that lame excuse. 'I don't know how it happened. heat of the moment I guess.' But it's true. It does happen. I still don't know her name._

_''I wanted to spare you Haruka. I really did. I even tried to fight those things on my own. I didn't want to involve you. But the truth is, I need you. Not only as my partner but...'' I don't even hear the rest. When she says it like that, looking at me with those blue eyes.... _

_How can I deny her?_

_''Haruka Tenoh. We haven't formally met yet.'' I hold out my hand._

_She smiles. God I love her. And then she says those two magic words. ''Michiru Kaioh.'' It fits, you know._

''And that,'' Clarissa smirked. ''Was the second memory she lost.'' The blonde goddess started to get up from the ground. ''That's you, you know. Michiru Kaioh. In case you forgot.''

''Are there more....'stories'?'' Michiru wanted to know. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. If that story really was about her. Why couldn't she remember it?

**To Be continued...**

* * *

Ok, people... I'm officially, highly annoyed. Why when we upload a new story or are looking for a story on let's say 'Haruka and Michiru' we have to look between all those useless names. Half of them aren't even used in stories. Did someone get bored or something?

I mean 'cyprine'. No one writes about whoever that is. Or: Momoko/Melissa, zirconia, etc.

Oh, Eteocles really did exist according to the greek mythology. Stole his story from a book I just bought.

Anyway, Review! In the next chapter I'll reveal the remaining lost memories.


	5. Chapter 4: The ghost of you

Disclaimer: Alright, those who are quickly offended should not read this disclaimer. This can be slightly sexual and hurtful to those who have a weak stomach. Ok here it comes: I do not own the characters. I'm sorry you all had to read that.

* * *

**Flashback**

Chapter 4

_- The ghost of you -_

* * *

During the past few hours Clarissa and Michiru had come to get to know eachother a little bit better. For some strange reason Clarissa made Michiru feel human emotions again. And for the first time in these past couple of days she could feel her heart beat again.

_I look at my hands. I feel ashamed of myself. I feel dirty. We've been looking for those talismans for quite some time now. And in vain so far. Am I really prepared to let someone die just so we can find a messiah?_

_Why can't we just fight like those other girls. Those inner senshi. Their leader seems to be so incredibly sure about there being different methods._

_''What's wrong.'' God I love that voice._

_I don't look at her. I wish it had been the other way around. If I had awakened first I wouldn't have involved her. She's too beautiful and to delecate to deal with these things. I would've fought on my own without ever bothering her. I know it would be a painful thing to do. Knowing there is someone I love, someone that's suppossed to be with me. My destined lover. But if I could just spare her from all of it. I would make that sacrifice._

_She must be hurting too. She's good at hiding it though._

_''Haruka?'' I hear her say. I love the way she says my name._

_''My hands are dirty.'' I whisper and lower them. I quickly look outside the window avoiding her gaze. I can see her move towards me in the reflection of the window. She's wearing a white swimsuit I haven't seen on her before. _

_I can feel her eyes on me. She sits down next to me and reaches for my hand. I didn't expect her to do that. Even though we slept together a simple touch like this can still make my heart skip a beat._

_Our eyes meet._

_''I like your hands.''_

''Our destiny?'' Michiru asked. ''I can't remember. But I do remember holding her hand. Just not why.''

''Now you do. That was memory number four by the way.'' The blonde goddess spoke.

The aqua haired girl took a deep breath. ''I can sort of understand how Haruka must've felt when she lost those memories. I can't remember either and it pains me. But I never knew I had those memories in the first place. She knows what she's giving up everytime she....''

''Transforms.'' Clarissa finished.

''Transforms.'' Michiru repeated. She just wondered into what Haruka kept tranforming that was bad enough for her to call on the wrath of the gods.

''let's move on. Before our master returns.''

_''Haruka doesn't care for populair man.'' I hear Michiru tell that little blonde ditz. Excuse me? Don't I have a say in this? Nah, she's right anyway. I don't care about populair men. Or men in general. I'll leave them to Minako and Makoto._

_''Hey!'' I say anyway. I'll play along in whatever game you're playing. Can't you just tell Usagi I only care about you?_

_''I know, I know!'' She giggles and says her goodbye to the blonde princess. Then she forcefully takes my arm in her own and drags me back to where we came from. I thought we were going out for icecream. Why are we heading back to my place?_

_''Ouch you're hurting me.'' I tell her._

_She doesn't look at me and just keeps pulling me into the obviously wrong direction. ''Am I?''_

_''Yes,'' I pause for a moment before catching the hint. Damn, I am slow! ''I want you to touch me gently.'' I finally add._

_''Later, when we're alone.'' She tells me with a seductive tone in her voice. I just smirk._

_That's my girl._

Michiru blushed and quickly placed her hand over Clarissa mouth. ''Please. Don't tell the end of that one. It's scary. You gods know everything about us. What we've said. What we've done. How we felt. You can just dig into Haruka's memories and...''

''No.'' Clarissa interrupted the other. ''I can only read the memories she's lost. I don't know anything besides that. If otherwise was possible I would've dug deep into my own memories in hope to find... never mind. Let's continue.''

Why did Clarissa look so hurt when she mentioned her own lost memories. Could it be Clarissa used to be human as well? Impossible. ''Yes. Memory six, right?''

The blonde nodded and closed her eyes. Trying to recall Haruka's memory as if it were one of her own.

---

''Why are you telling me all this anyway. Aren't you suppossed to be on our master's side?'' The aqua haired beauty wanted to know.

Clarissa smiled sadly. ''I saw Haruka break down in front of me because she started to forget the woman she loved most. I've seen her cry and beg me to return what I've taken from her. I started to wonder if I ever felt like that. And then our master turned you into a goddess and for a split moment I could swear it was me who stood there in your place. Maybe I was like you once. Human. In love.'' She paused for a moment. ''If my master took that away from me I must've fought for it a long time ago. Maybe I wasn't born a goddess.''

''You think you've got someone out there as well?'' Michiru asked.

The blonde nodded. ''I hope so. That's why I want to help you. If Haruka forgets about you,'' she took Michiru's hand in her own. ''Then I need you to remember whatever she's forgotten. So you can be happy together once she gets here.''

''Can't you just turn back whatever you've done to her?'' Michiru wanted to know.

Clarissa shook her head. ''If there's someone out there for me I want to find him or her. Reversing the curse on Haruka might alert Eteocles. He'll kill me and then he'll kill both of you. If you deny his affection he might think you've got a strong will. Too strong for his power.''

''Eteocles?'' Michiru repeated. She had heard that name before. The other nodded.

''We'd better not discuss that now. What about another story about your love with Haruka Tenoh?''

Michiru smiled a bit. ''I'd like that. A lot.''

''Alright. This one is one of my personal favourites. The seventh memory she lost...''

_I was lying on the couch facing the ceiling as I hear her move nervously around the living room. It's strange to see her behave like this. Usually she's really patient. This time she isn't. I can't blame her. After all, her parents are coming to visit us today. They have no idea she's dating anyone. I wonder if Michiru has told them she's attracted to women as well._

_Yes, Michiru is bisexual. She told me before. She dated some guys before she met me. Before she had to accept the destiny laid upon us. ''Don't worry. It'll be fine.'' I reassure her. _

_She smiles down at me and continues her impatient movements through the livingroom. ''What if they don't like you?'' She asks me._

_I laugh upon hearing this blunt question. Her parents' opinion must really matter to her. ''I should be worried about that. Not you. They love you already. I still have to prove myself to them.''_

_''Just be yourself.'' She replies._

_I continue to laugh. I knew she was going to say that. _

_''This is not funny.'' Michiru whispers. Her voice full of emotion._

_I sit up, taking her hand as she walk by and pull her into my arms. She's now sitting on my lap and leaning her head against my chest. I love holding her like this. Nothing in the world matters to me whenever she's in my arms. Time stands still. She's mine._

_Just when I got her calmed down a bit the door bell rings. She jumps up and I start to feel nervous as well. What if they don't like me?_

Michiru smiles. ''I made her nervous. Didn't I?''

Clarissa nodded happily. ''Your parents loved her. They were actually happy about her because according to them you always brought home the wrong guys.''

The aqua haired girl stared down at her feet. ''She really loves me.''

----

''This is it.'' Setsuna said, pointing at an old abandoned castle. ''I can't say what you'll have to face within those walls but I'm sure you'll succeed.''

Haruka stared at the building in front of her. Michiru was in there. She just wondered which Michiru she'd have to face. The one she fell in love with. Or the one she still had to fall for. She took a deep breath. Trying to ease the nervous feeling. ''Thanks Setsuna.''

''Bring back Michiru.'' The green haired woman said. ''I'll tell the inner senshi you two are on a private vacation. Just to make sure they won't look for you. I don't want to involve them and I'm sure you don't want that either.''

The blonde tomboy didn't reply. She simply took the henshin wand out of her pocket and looked at it with a pained expression on her face. One more transformation. One left.

----

Eteocles stepped inside of the room Michiru and Clarissa were in. The angered look on his face already warned them to be careful. ''She's here. That sinner.''

Michiru smiled. ''Shall I kill her, my master?'' This would be the perfect opportunity for her to take Haruka and get the hell out of this place before Eteocles would hurt any of them. She just wished she could take Clarissa with her.

''No.'' Eteocles spoke. ''I want Clarissa to kill that human when she puts foot in this room. Until then let's see if she survives the fight.

''Fight? What fight?'' Michiru asked. Unfortunately for her she didn't realise her mistake until it was already too late.

The man stepped closer to her. His red eyes staring right into Michiru's blue ones. ''You almost sound concerned my love.'' When he was close enough he reached for her with both hands and forcefully cupped her face. With that he slowly pulled her closer, pressing his lips on hers.

Michiru felt sick. She wanted to fight him off but she knew she couldn't. He was too strong. She couldn't let him know she was slowly turning back into her old self. He would just change her again.

And then it hit her as he forced his tongue inside of her mouth. Haruka was getting punished for their sins. Even if they would escape now it wouldn't matter. They'll just be hunted down by the next gods. And the next. And the next. It would never end. Seeking war with gods wasn't something they should be getting into. It was a little too late for that now.

''No!'' Michiru yelled and pushed him away. ''I won't let that happen! I won't lose her like this. I refuse to believe this is the end!''

Eteocles looked hurt and surprised at first. Then anger washed over him as he turned around to face Clarissa. ''You bitch!'' He screamed. He pushed Michiru back against the wall and slowly but dangerously walked towards the blonde goddess.

Clarissa was obviously afraid of the man. But at the same time she felt happy and complete. If she was going to die now then atleast her life had some sort of twisted meaning. ''I should've known. You were stubborn too. I had to kill your whole family before you finally snapped and realised there was nothing to fight for.'' He reached his hand out to her.

As if her body moved out of its own Clarissa walked towards him, taking his hand in her own and falling to her knees. And for the first time in a long, long time she could feel warms tears slide down her cheeks. ''I remember.'' She whispered.

_''Papa! Mama! Luciela!'' Clarissa cried. In front of her hang her parents and little sister. They were pinned to a wall by invisible chains. They were all still wide awake. A fearful look written over their faces._

_Clarissa had gotten punished by the gods a little while ago after she used the garnet globe to stop time to save her lover. For some reason she managed to survive. She wished she hadn't._

_''I told you to forget! I made you a god!'' Eteocles yelled. He held up a knife and pointed it at Clarissa's younger sister. ''I warned you. Forget that man. Forget everything that once made you a filthy human. You shouldn't love them. They're monkeys. Dirty monkeys compared to you and I. You should love only me.'' _

_''No please!'' Clarissa cried. She tried to get up but the wound he had inflicted earlier made her incapable of doing so. ''I love you! I love you! Please, I'll do anything.''_

_''You're lying now.'' Eteocles said. ''I hate it when people lie to me.'' With that he stabbed Luciela in her stomach. Blood covering her and the knife. ''That's the problem. It's all a lie. I can't bear a child with a lie. It has to be sincere. Your heart needs to belong to me.''_

_''I can learn... to love you.'' Clarissa cried. She knew it was in vain. He was going to kill them all. Just to make sure there was nothing left for her to hold on to._

''I remember.'' Clarissa repeated. ''You killed them. You wanted me to be your lover. You wanted to use me to get to heaven. But you couldn't. The wound you inflicted made sure I could never bear a child.''

Eteocles smirked. ''Yes. Nice to see you remembered. I was growing tired of you already. But I would never kill something godlike. But now you've decided to be a god with human emotions and memories...'' He raised his hand. ''Farewell Clarissa.''

''No stop!'' Michiru pushed herself up. Everything looked like it was moving in slowmotion. She could see him start his final attack on Clarissa. She could feel herself slowly moving towards them. She could hear three different heartbeats. And then, nothing.

Everything went black again. The last thing she saw was Clarissa's dead body lying on the ground. A smile plastered on her face.

When she woke up again she was lying in Eteocles arms. Why was she lying on the ground? What had happened? ''Are you alright, my love?'' He asked as she put a hand through her hair.

''What happened?''

''Clarissa,'' He started. ''She snapped and tried to kill you. I could stop her. I guess she was jealous of our love.''

''I guess so. What about that human. She was here, right?'' Michiru didn't even know why she knew Haruka was here. Maybe a gut feeling?

The black haired man nodded and started kissing Michiru's neck. ''Yes. She's here. She's fighting as we speak.''

-----

Haruka jumped backwards evading the attack of the silver haired woman. She could hear her attacker laugh as she moved closer to attack once more. ''I don't know why Eteocles fears you so much! You're just a weak and disgusting human!''

Once more the blonde tomboy was able to jump away. With a loud thump she landed against the wall behind her. She could feel a pain wave through her whole body. Next to her she could hear something fall on the ground. In the hope it was something she could throw at her attacker Haruka took it in her hand. But just when she was about to throw it she realised she was holding her own henshin wand.

''This time I won't miss.'' The silver haired woman said. Slowly she walked up towards Haruka. ''Such a pretty face. It's sad I have to kill you.''

The demon woman raised her hand which took form of a huge claw. ''Prepare to die. Human.''

Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''Uranus planet power, make up!''

Bright lights filled the room, blinding the silver haired demon who had to cover her eyes. Slowly as a familiar feeling washed over her Haruka could feel her last memory being pulled away from her.

_Farewell, Michiru._

**To Be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: bitter sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Suspense was killing all of you, wasn't it? Wondering ever since the last update if today would be the day Amnesia Nymph finally put something else in her disclaimer.

Note: Try listening to coldplay's song: 'trouble' while reading this story. Very sad

* * *

**Flashback**

chapter five

_- Bitter sweet -_

* * *

Uranus kept running and running through the dark hallways of the castle. She had no idea why she was running. She didn't know why she was being chased by some silver haired woman. And she sure as hell had no idea where she was or where she was heading. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment. Trying her best to focus. She could feel her attackers energy all over the place.

''There you are, little fairy!'' A voice suddenly yelled.

Before Uranus even knew what was happening she was attacked. Out of nowhere the silver haired woman jumped on top of her, pushing both of them to the ground. With a hard knock Uranus' head landed on the stone floor, sending waves of pain through her whole body. Almost knocking her out. ''I don't know what trick you pulled. But if you think you can beat me by putting on another outfit you are mistaken!''

The silver haired woman raised her hand. Once more turning it into a claw. ''You're dead.''

''''W-wait,'' Uranus started. She tried her best to remain conscious. Her head hurt a lot. ''Why the hell are you attacking me? Can't we settle this with some wine and dinner?''

Her attacker seemed confused and slowly pulled her hand back. ''You were here to kill my master. You wanted to take his mistress away from him. What trick are you playing now?''

''No tricks. I swear.'' Uranus said as she turned back into Haruka. ''See. I don't want to fight. I don't even know who you are.''

The woman smirked. ''You sure are an idiot.'' With that she raised her hand again. This time moving in for the kill.

Haruka flinched before kicking the woman off of her. She quickly rolled away from the other, looking for something to attack the woman with. She didn't have enough strength to use her henshin wand again. Her eyes landed on a large pipe.

Noticing the other get up from the ground Haruka took the pipe in her hands and hit the other without hesitation. The first hit didn't seem to do much besides confusing the silver haired woman. The second hit had a little more impact. And with the third hit she finally went down.

Haruka took a deep breath, leaning to the stone wall in relieve. ''Michiru.'' She whispered.

---

''She's coming.'' Eteocles spoke while putting an arm around his lover. ''Once she's dead we can finally...''

''Haruka.'' Michiru whispered interrupting him. She didn't know why she felt like saying that name. She just could feel someone call out to her. Something told her it wasn't right to be here. But her thoughts were quickly shadowed by a darkness. And suddenly everything faded again.

Eteocles clenched his fists. Keeping control over Michiru was harder than he thought it would be. No matter how much darkness he used on her. For some reason she wouldn't stop remembering that damned Haruka Tenoh. Maybe it would be a smart idea to keep those two away from each other. He could easily kill Haruka himself. But on the other hand, Michiru was a powerful goddess now. Having her kill Haruka would make sure their love would completely vanish from her heart. He was sure of it.

It was easier to forget you killed your lover than to live with the guilt.

Just when he was about to say something to the aqua haired girl the doors flew open, revealing a wounded blonde woman. It was the first time Eteocles had actually met Haruka. ''So you're the woman who gave Clarissa a sense of humanity. I'm impressed.''

Haruka just stood there, looking at Michiru with an empty look in her eyes. Her breathing was heavy. Blood was streaming down her face and her clothes were partly torn. It didn't take a genius to see she was on the verge of collapsing.

''What do you want from us Haruka?'' Eteocles asked. He could see Michiru move closer to his side. It seemed seeing each other hadn't done much to reverse any of the spells placed on them. ''Do you even know why you're here?''

The blonde tomboy smiled a bit before putting her hand in her pocket. Slowly she pulled out a piece of paper which she held up for both of them to see.

''And what might that be?'' The black haired man asked as he pushed Michiru to the back of the room.

Haruka threw the piece of paper on the ground. ''Look for yourself asshole.'' She replied. He was obviously too far away to read what it said. ''You probably can't read anyway.'' She went on. ''Let me read it for you. Goodness of my heart.''

Eteocles raised an eyebrow. This wasn't what he had expected. Haruka should've lost all her memories of Michiru by now. Why did it look like she was planning on fighting him anyway?

''Save Michiru. Don't ask questions. Just do it.'' The blonde took her henshin wand out of her other pocket. ''Signed by me.'' She added. Haruka could see the aqua haired woman move uneasy upon seeing her henshin wand. ''You're Michiru, right?''

''So?'' The aqua haired goddess regained her composure and smiled evilly. For some reason Haruka just didn't find it a fitting smile for the girl. ''You want to save me? I don't need saving. But I could give you a reason to fight if you so desperately need one.'' She made a few steps towards Eteocles again. ''Let me kill her.''

The black haired man was more than amused by her words and nodded. Things may not have gone how he'd like them to go but this version was alright with him as well. ''Go ahead.''

''Michiru. I might've forgotten about you. And you don't seem to remember me either. But,'' Haruka raised the henshin in the air, ready to transform. ''But starting today we'll start making new memories together. May it be as enemies.''

Michiru could feel her heart skip a beat. For a moment she hesitated. Until she heard Eteocles voice on the background telling her to kill the blonde. She blinked a couple of times until all her doubt had vanished again. Then she run towards Haruka with an incredible speed.

The tomboy who was still about to transform into sailor Uranus just smiled. And then, surprising as well Eteocles as herself, she threw the henshin aside. _What am I doing? _

The last thing she could remember was Michiru jumping towards her. Haruka closed her eyes and put her arms around her attacker. ''It's alright if you want to kill me.'' she whispered before everything went completely black.

_''You know what terrifies me the most Haruka?'' A girl asks and I look at her. My heart filling with warmth. ''The thought of losing you. I could never live with myself if something happens to you.''_

_''That's my speech.'' I reply as I hold her close._

_''Who are you?'' She suddenly asks. I look at her. I'm not holding her anymore and we're not in the livingroom we just were in. Flames surround us. Are we in hell? I try to look at her but I can't see her face. She's just a shadow now. What did she look like before? I can't even remember. Didn't I hold her in my arms just a few seconds ago?_

_''Who are you?'' I asked. Repeating her question as I slowly watch her fade. It doesn't matter who she is. She scares me. She makes my heart feel like it's been stepped on. Did she just break my heart?_

''You're dying.'' Suddenly a voice said. Immidiately Haruka snapped out of her daydream. She tried to move but couldn't. Just when she was about to ask what was going on the voice already answered that question. ''You're in my care now.'' She knew that voice from somewhere.

The blonde tried her best to see something but her vision stayed blurry. As if she had been crying for a long time. ''You probably don't remember. My name is Eteocles. My beloved girlfriend just tried to kill you. You know. Michiru. The girl you wanted to save.''

Haruka could hear him walk towards the other side of the room. He was picking up some instruments. Judging from the position she was in this was going to hurt. ''But that's not what's killing you.'' The man went on. ''That nasty hole in your head. The one you had when you barged into my room. The bleeding one,'' He laughed slightly. ''That didn't come out right. Your blood is all over the place. Michiru fucked you up good.''

''What's wrong with my eyes?!'' Haruka screamed.

''How would I know. Maybe that blow you received on your head is causing your vision to fade. Who cares. Thanks to you I lost Clarissa. You forced me to kill her. You and your stinking human emotions.'' Haruka could hear the anger in his voice. ''But on the other hand I should thank you. You brought me Michiru.''

''What are you talking about, who's Clarissa?'' Haruka sneered. Suddenly a wave of pain washed over her. It felt like someone was hitting her on her head with a hammer. It wasn't until then Haruka remembered fighting that silver haired woman earlier. And the hit her head took when she fell to the ground.

''You really should've left when you could. Go to a hospital or something.'' Eteocles said as he pushed a scalpel to Haruka's cheek. ''I'd like to cut you open and see what makes you tick. Why you wouldn't give up. Then I want to feed your insides to a dog. Serve it to him in a bowl that used to be your skull.''

Haruka flinched. Preparing for a lot of pain. Much to her surprise it never came. She could feel the scalpel being pulled away from her. ''But I'm a decent god.'' Eteocles said. ''I'm way above killing a little insect like you. I want to go to heaven after all. Killing you would send me straight towards that devil man.''

''That's why you need other people to do your dirty work.'' Haruka tried to pull herself lose from whatever was holding her. In vain.

The black haired man laughed. ''Not 'people'. I don't need your filthy kind to work for me. Gods. I use other gods to do my dirty work.''

''You're not a god. You're just...'' It hadn't been until now Haruka realised there was someone else in the room. She could hear someone else's breathing. ''Michiru?''

There was no reply but Haruka already knew the aqua haired girl was there now. She smiled sadly. ''I threw my henshin away. Stupid. Wasn't it?''

''Indeed. Rather stupid. That henshin is the reason you're feeling confused right now. You used it to transform. You idiot. Only to throw it away in the end. Humans really are a sad and disgusting kind.''

''I wasn't talking to you. Asshole.'' Haruka said, closing her eyes. She tried to picture Michiru in her head, standing in front of her. ''Do you know why I did it? Because I don't. But I do know that my instinct told me not to hurt you.''

Eteocles rolled his eyes and handed his lover the scalpel. ''Here my love. Do with her whatever you want. I'm tired of this crap. Meet me once we're done.'' He placed a small kiss on her cheek and walked away. Leaving the two woman alone.

Michiru slowly moved her hand to her cheek. Touching the place he had just kissed her with his cold lips. ''Something is missing.''

''I know.'' Haruka replied. She could feel a tear slide down her cheeks. Whatever she was missing had something to do with the girl who was standing in front of her. ''I feel it too. It has something to do with you.''

''Yes.'' The aqua haired girl whispered. She could also feel tears well up in her eyes. ''Let's create some new memories. Be it as enemies now.''

Haruka smiled sadly. She knew what was going to come. In the end she didn't save anyone. ''Let it be as lovers in a next life.''

''Goodbye. Whoever you are.'' Michiru raised her scalpel in the air and slowly walked up towards Haruka. There was no time to think now. As she got closer to the wounded blonde tears fell down her cheeks. It was as if she could see Haruka's heart beat through her chest. As if she could feel the sudden ease that had washed over the blonde.

---

''Is it done?'' Eteocles asked when Michiru returned from the dungeon. By the look on his lover's face he already knew the answer.

The aqua haired goddess put up both her hands which were covered with blood. ''Yes. She's dead.''

''Took you long enough.'' He said and pulled her closer. He took one of her hands in his own and licked the blood covering it. It tasted weird. He pulled back a little. His red eyes now filled with shock and horror.

Michiru smiled sadly. ''I'm sorry.''

He looked down at her stomach which was now bleeding as well. The blood on her hands had to be her own. What did this mean? Did Haruka escape? ''You bitch!'' He yelled and pushed his lover towards the wall. ''You filthy human bitch!''

''Ever heard of the styx, Eteocles?'' Michiru asked. Both her eyes were closed. ''That's where we will meet again. I killed her. And now I'm going to die as well. But I'll be with her.''

''You're going to hell. You know that, right?'' He clenched his fists. If she hadn't already been dying he would've made sure she would now.

''Yes.'' Came the reply. ''We would've gone to hell anyway. Punished for our sins. She didn't even remember me.'' Tears were streaming down Michiru's face. ''I remembered the moment I put that knife inside of her. I remembered everything. I killed the woman I love.'' She didn't know what hurt more at this point. The wound she inflicted on herself or the fact her heart was breaking.

''Fool.''

''You have to pay for your parents' sin Eteocles.'' Michiru whispered. She could feel herself being pulled away slowly. ''Just like we all have to pay for something. Gods. Humans. Devils. In the end. We're all the same.''

The black haired man could feel something in his chest burn. Slowly he walked towards Michiru. When he reached her he kneeled down and held her in his arms. He didn't know why but for some reason he was crying as well. ''I'll tell Haruka....'' She coughed up some blood before opening her eyes and placing her hand on Eteocles' cheek. ''You didn't mean for this to happen.''

With that she closed her eyes and dropped her hand by her side.

''Thank you.'' He whispered placing a kiss on Michiru's lips.

------

_The Styx_

It was quiet around her. Too quiet. Michiru noticed she was lying on her back on some wooden floor. But she couldn't exactly tell where she was. It was warm. No, it was hot. Incredibly hot.

''This is the styx.'' A familiar voice suddenly spoke.

Michiru sat up. She was sitting in a small boat that was slowly moving. They were surrounded by water. Black water and complete silence. When Michiru looked up to see who was navigating the boat she was greeted by a blonde woman in a hood. ''Clarissa?''

The girl nodded. ''Yes. This boat is bringing you to the gates of hell. But you already knew that. Suicide is a severe crime which leads you right into the depths of hell.''

''Why are you here?'' Michiru wanted to know.

Clarissa smiled sadly. ''Unfortunately I'm being punished for my crimes as a goddess. It might not have been what I wanted but I did it anyway. I ruined a lot of lives before I met you and Haruka.''

''Haruka...'' Michiru repeated. ''Was she here as well?''

The blonde nodded. ''Yes. I brought her here earlier. This boat can only ferry two people at the same time. I would've waited for your soul to arrive. So you could atleast enjoy a slight moment of happiness together. Before you got to that terrible place.''

''I don't care. I told Haruka before. I don't care being consumed by the flames. Not if it means being with her.''

Clarissa took a deep breath as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. ''What's wrong?'' She could hear Michiru ask.

''Finding Haruka won't be easy. Hell is a big place.''

''If time and space is the only thing to seperate us then there's nothing I'm worried about. I've got an eternity now.'' Michiru replied. She put a hand through her hair. ''I didn't expect things to end like this though.''

''It's not the end yet, Michiru. Before I became a toy of Eteocles I used to be a senshi as well. That was a couple of centuries ago. I was the one who wielded the garnet globe.''

''The garnet globe? Just like Setsuna?''

''Yes. Sailor Pluto wasn't always the keeper of time and space. I have seen this future a long time ago. It doesn't have to end like this. You and Haruka can still escape.''

Michiru shook her head. ''No. Why would we escape only to go back to earth and wait until we die just to be put back here again.''

''I'll turn back time.''

**The End**

* * *

First of all I'd like to thank **Iyeshana** for the support you've given and the motivation to post this chapter.

This is also where I end this story. There might be a sequel. But I'm not sure of it yet. Depends on a lot of things. I've had a lot of fun writing this story. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck by this story and read it. And ofcourse to everyone who reviewed, your support and great comments made it possible for me to write this story. Hope I did well.


End file.
